


The Years

by Cali_se



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three little words...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Years

**Author's Note:**

> A bittersweet, melancholy drabble. It just came to me so I wrote it down. Usual disclaimers.

"I'm getting too old for this game."

"You're not old."

That was it. That’s all he said. And it wasn't so much his words that weakened my resolve, it was the way he said them: as though he meant every one of them, as though he really and truly felt that the years between us meant nothing at all.

I watched in silence as his fingers came up to comb through his hair, then his eyes caught hold of mine.

The coy smile that followed was already too much to bear.

But it was his kiss that finally broke me.


End file.
